


Tentacle Monster(Nova) x Reader [NSFW]

by Mxnster_lover



Series: Monster Lovers [1]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Bondage, Gender Neutral Monster, Human/Monster Romance, Monsters, Multi, Oral Sex, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxnster_lover/pseuds/Mxnster_lover
Summary: A short nsfw story about the reader's encounter encounter with a very... curious tentacle monster.NOTE: Each chapter is a different gendered reader, but with the same story! (Gender-neutral, female, male)
Relationships: Tentacle Monster/Reader
Series: Monster Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795534
Kudos: 163





	1. Nova x Gender-Neutral Reader

A lull of comfortable silence washed over your house as you closed the second book based on mythology and urban legends that you had read from cover to cover that night, a warm fire crackling in the fireplace illuminating the front room in which you resided as you yawned softly. Your friends had always fondly teased you for having such a strong interest in legends and otherworldly beings, and you had to admit that they were right about it being an almost obsession when you looked upon your collection of monster-based items- your favorite of which being your mothman plush that you purchased from the Halloween store. 

Setting the book on the coffee table by your feet, you stretched your arms above your head with a faint groan, relieving the stiffness from your body after sitting in the same position for much too long. Peeking at the clock upon the wall above the fireplace, you realized with a start that it was almost almost 1 in the morning. Well, at least it was the weekend and you could sleep in. 

Rubbing your hand through your hair, you sluggishly clambered to your feet once you shook them awake and recovered from the pins and needles feeling that prickled at your skin, padding over to the fire to put it out before retreating to your room. Peeling back the covers, you eased your tired body into the warm safety of your bed, and slipped into sleep within heartbeats. 

It was about 3 in the morning when something jolted you out of your sleep, your body lurching into a sitting position as you gasped and looked around the room instinctively, your heart pounding in your ears as you slowly took in your surroundings. The darkness filling your room felt a lot heavier than when you went to sleep, but it wasn't the time of night that was the cause. The air felt almost palpable, and your skin crawled with the feeling that something wasn't right. Your eyes darted to your digital alarm clock to confirm the time as you raised a hand to rub your face, before you froze when a throaty rumble sounded from the foot of your bed. 

Frozen with terror, you saw three pairs of large, milky white eyes blink at you from the pitch black shadows, your breath catching in your throat as a dark figure slowly rose higher until it nearly reached the ceiling.

"I see you're finally awake…" An otherworldly voice purred from the mass, almost sounding as if three voices spoke at once. Feeling your mouth go dry, you struggled to swallow before scrambling back against your head board as it slowly moved closer, an amused rumbling chuckle coming from the being as it watched you. "Don't worry, I mean you no harm…"

Shock resonated throughout your body when the being started to lean over your bed, the moonlight from the window revealing the being in all of their terrifying glory. They were a humanoid-esque being with black opalescent skin that shimmered like ink, their body being at least 7 feet tall, and you realized with a start that their lower half melted into a mass of equally horrifying and beautiful tentacles that varied in size, curling and writhing around your bed. They were massive. 

"W… what are you? Who are you?" You gasped out when you finally found your voice again before being briefly distracted by their large hands pressing down on the bed to support their weight, the dip of the mattress causing you to swallow thickly. The look of sheer awe on your face drew another chuckle from the being leaning over you, bringing your attention back to them as you stared up into their gleaming eyes.

"Why, ever the curious one… I am the void that fills the gaps between the solar planes… my true form is inconceivable for the fragile minds of your kind, so this is the one I have taken. As for my name, it belongs to a language that is long dead on your world, so you can simply refer to me as Nova." They cooed out in a smooth, rich tone before raising a clawed finger to graze over your jawline, drawing a soft gasp from you. "I must say, you piqued my interest, little one…" 

The way those words rolled from Nova's throat caused a shudder to run through your body and a ripple of heat to drop into your lower regions. It was obvious that the otherworldly knew the effect they had on you, as their many eyes crinkled with amusement as they brushed their hand down your neck and over your collar bone, causing your breathing to quick as your body trembled. "May I satisfy my curiosities, little one?" They crooned, receiving an eager nod in return as their fingers caressed the soft skin of your throat.

A pleased coo left Nova as their inky black tendrils crept onto the bed and gently curled around your limbs and waist as you gasped out, shuddering as the silky tentacles brushed against your skin beneath your shirt. An intensifying blush stained your face as you watched the outlines of Nova's tendrils writhing beneath your shirt, a sudden gasp leaving you at the feeling of one coiling around your chest and rubbing against your nipple. This drew Nova's attention to them, their interest piqued as another tendril slid up to coil around the other side as well, rendering you a squirming and whining mess as the cool tendrils stroked your hardening nipples. 

"P-pl-pleease!" You begged desperately while panting and gasping, the heat gathering between your legs and becoming too much to handle as the feeling of Nova's cool tentacles sliding over your burning skin caused your head to spin and your body to arch into their touch needily.

The being's eyes watched you closely as you unraveled beneath their touch, before they purred out lowly and used a tendril to pull both your shorts and underwear off. "Of course~..." 

The sudden shifting of tentacles beneath your body startled you out of your heated stupor with a choked cry as you were lifted carefully into the air, drawing you closer to Nova's face as their gaze slid over your needy blushing body, before something startled you even further. A toothless maw split open in the smooth skin of the being's face, a long and white tendril-like opalescent tongue sliding from the inky black void of their once hidden mouth. 

Hypnotized by the gleaming tendril in front of you, it took you a few seconds to realize it was sliding between your quivering legs. A startled yell of pleasure ripped from your throat as their tongue licked over your heated lower half, throwing your head back as your hands desperately grasped at the tendrils writhing beneath you, not at all prepared as you saw white for a brief moment.

"O-Oh my god!" You gasped out while shaking, a chuckle rumbling in Nova's throat as they watched you with amusement. "Cute little thing… so sensitive, aren't you?" They purred out before leaning in to bury their massive head between your thighs once more, sliding their wet tongue over you once more and causing your eyes to roll back in your head. Several tentacles moved to coil around your torso to steady you as you shuddered and writhed from pleasure, sobs and cries leaving your lips as Nova's tongue continued lapping at your arousal, even starting to dip inside you as one of their hands raised to grip your hip.

"You taste so sweet… your noises are absolutely adorable~" They cooed out while peering down at your shaky form before ducking their head down between your legs again, their tongue finally pushing into you and wrenching a silent scream from you as it filled you completely. The white tendril squirmed and lapped at your walls as Nova's hand gripped your quaking hips tighter, drawing low cries and sobs from you as your legs turned into jelly, tentacles curled around your thighs to keep you steady.

A white hot heat seared through your body as a knot grew tighter and tighter in your belly, sobbing pleads and gasps leaving your drool coated lips, before Nova's tongue dragged over that one specific spot and caused your world to go white. Your orgasm wracked over your arched body in waves as the other's tongue worked you through it, milking you for every last drop as you sobbed out and spasmed. It took you a good while to come down from your high, a little sob leaving you as Nova's tongue slid from your hypersensitive body. 

Your head spun as you were slowly and gently placed on the bed, the being's hands gently stroking over your stomach to sooth you as you caught your breath, your entire lower body numb from the intensity of your orgasm. 

"You did so well, little one… thank you for giving me the opportunity to experience with you..." Nova cooed out in that silky voice of theirs as they gently tucked you in, the tendrils and tentacles retreating into their opalescent form as they, surprisingly, laid on the bed next to you and cradled you to their chest as you slowly slipped into sleep once more.

"Perhaps we can do that again sometime…"


	2. Nova x Female Reader

A lull of comfortable silence washed over your house as you closed the second book based on mythology and urban legends that you had read from cover to cover that night, a warm fire crackling in the fireplace illuminating the front room in which you resided as you yawned softly. Your friends had always fondly teased you for having such a strong interest in legends and otherworldly beings, and you had to admit that they were right about it being an almost obsession when you looked upon your collection of monster-based items- your favorite of which being your mothman plush that you purchased from the Halloween store. 

Setting the book on the coffee table by your feet, you stretched your arms above your head with a faint groan, relieving the stiffness from your body after sitting in the same position for much too long. Peeking at the clock upon the wall above the fireplace, you realized with a start that it was almost almost 1 in the morning. Well, at least it was the weekend and you could sleep in. 

Rubbing your hand through your hair, you sluggishly clambered to your feet once you shook them awake and recovered from the pins and needles feeling that prickled at your skin, padding over to the fire to put it out before retreating to your room. Peeling back the covers, you eased your tired body into the warm safety of your bed, and slipped into sleep within heartbeats. 

It was about 3 in the morning when something jolted you out of your sleep, your body lurching into a sitting position as you gasped and looked around the room instinctively, your heart pounding in your ears as you slowly took in your surroundings. The darkness filling your room felt a lot heavier than when you went to sleep, but it wasn't the time of night that was the cause. The air felt almost palpable, and your skin crawled with the feeling that something wasn't right. Your eyes darted to your digital alarm clock to confirm the time as you raised a hand to rub your face, before you froze when a throaty rumble sounded from the foot of your bed. 

Frozen with terror, you saw three sets of large, milky white eyes blink at you from the pitch black shadows, your breath catching in your throat as a dark figure slowly rose higher until it nearly reached the ceiling.

"I see you're finally awake…" An otherworldly voice purred from the mass, almost sounding as if three voices spoke at once. Feeling your mouth go dry, you struggled to swallow before scrambling back against your head board as it slowly moved closer, an amused rumbling chuckle coming from the being as it watched you. "Don't worry, I mean you no harm…"

Shock resonated throughout your body when the being started to lean over your bed, the moonlight from the window revealing the being in all of their terrifying glory. They were a humanoid-esque being with black opalescent skin that shimmered like ink, their body being at least 7 feet tall, and you realized with a start that their lower half melted into a mass of equally horrifying and beautiful tentacles that varied in size, curling and writhing around your bed. They were massive. 

"W… what are you? Who are you?" You gasped out when you finally found your voice again before being briefly distracted by their large hands pressing down on the bed to support their weight, the dip of the mattress causing you to swallow thickly. The look of sheer awe on your face drew another chuckle from the being leaning over you, bringing your attention back to them as you stared up into their gleaming eyes.

"Why, ever the curious one… I am the void that fills the gaps between the solar planes… my true form is inconceivable for the fragile minds of your kind, so this is the one I have taken. As for my name, it belongs to a language that is long dead on your world, so you can simply refer to me as Nova." They cooed out in a smooth, rich tone before raising a clawed finger to graze over your jawline, drawing a soft gasp from you. "I must say, you piqued my interest, little one…" 

The way those words rolled from Nova's throat caused a shudder to run through your body and a ripple of heat to drop into your lower regions. It was obvious that the otherworldly knew the effect they had on you, as their many eyes crinkled with amusement as they brushed their hand down your neck and over your collar bone, causing your breathing to quick as your body trembled. "May I satisfy my curiosities, little one?" They crooned, receiving an eager nod in return as their fingers caressed the soft skin of your throat.

A pleased coo left Nova as their inky black tendrils crept onto the bed and gently curled around your limbs and waist as you gasped out, shuddering as the silky tentacles brushed against your skin beneath your shirt. An intensifying blush stained your face as you watched the outlines of Nova's tendrils writhing beneath your shirt, a sudden gasp leaving you at the feeling of one coiling around your breast and rubbing against your nipple. This drew Nova's attention to them, their interest piqued as another tendril slid up to coil around your other breast, rendering you a squirming and whining mess as the cool tendrils stroked your hardening nipples. 

"P-pl-pleease!" You begged desperately while panting and gasping, the heat pulsing between your legs and soaking your underwear beneath your pajama shorts becoming too much to handle as the feeling of Nova's cool tentacles sliding over your burning skin caused your head to spin and your body to arch into their touch needily.

The being's eyes watched you closely as you unraveled beneath their touch, before they purred out lowly and used a tendril to pull both your shorts and underwear off. "Of course~..." 

The sudden shifting of tentacles beneath your body startled you out of your heated stupor with a choked cry as you were lifted carefully into the air, drawing you closer to Nova's face as their gaze slid over your needy blushing body, before something startled you even further. A toothless maw split open in the smooth skin of the being's face, a long and white tendril-like opalescent tongue sliding from the inky black void of their once hidden mouth. 

Hypnotized by the gleaming tendril in front of you, it took you a few seconds to realize it was sliding between your quivering legs. A startled yell of pleasure ripped from your throat as their tongue licked over your folds and your swollen clit, throwing your head back as your hands desperately grasped at the tendrils writhing beneath you, not at all prepared as you saw white for a brief moment.

"O-Oh my god!" You gasped out while shaking, a chuckle rumbling in Nova's throat as they watched you with amusement. "Cute little thing… so sensitive, aren't you?" They purred out before leaning in to bury their massive head between your thighs once more, lapping their wet tongue over your folds once more and causing your eyes to roll back in your head. Several tentacles moved to coil around your torso to steady you as you shuddered and writhed from pleasure, sobs and cries leaving your lips as Nova's tongue continued lapping at your pulsing heat, even starting to dip inside as one of their hands raised to thumb at your clit.

"You taste so sweet… your noises are absolutely adorable~" They cooed out while peering down at your shaky form before ducking their head down between your legs again, their tongue finally pushing into you and wrenching a silent scream from you as it filled you completely. The white tendril squirmed and lapped at your walls as Nova's thumb circled and rubbed at your clit, drawing low cries and sobs from you as your legs turned into jelly, tentacles curled around your thighs to keep you steady.

A white hot heat seared through your body as a knot grew tighter and tighter in your belly, sobbing pleads and gasps leaving your drool coated lips, before Nova's tongue dragged over that one specific spot and caused your world to go white. Your orgasm wracked over your arched body in waves as the other's tongue worked you through it, milking you for every last drop as you sobbed out and spasmed. It took you a good while to come down from your high, a little sob leaving you as Nova's tongue slid from your hypersensitive body. 

Your head spun as you were slowly and gently placed on the bed, the being's hands gently stroking over your stomach to sooth you as you caught your breath, your entire lower body numb from the intensity of your orgasm. 

"You did so well, little one… thank you for giving me the opportunity to experience with you..." Nova cooed out in that silky voice of theirs as they gently tucked you in, the tendrils and tentacles retreating into their opalescent form as they, surprisingly, laid on the bed next to you and cradled you to their chest as you slowly slipped into sleep once more. 

"Perhaps we can do that again sometime…"


	3. Nova x Male Reader

A lull of comfortable silence washed over your house as you closed the second book based on mythology and urban legends that you had read from cover to cover that night, a warm fire crackling in the fireplace illuminating the front room in which you resided as you yawned softly. Your friends had always fondly teased you for having such a strong interest in legends and otherworldly beings, and you had to admit that they were right about it being an almost obsession when you looked upon your collection of monster-based items- your favorite of which being your mothman plush that you purchased from the Halloween store. 

Setting the book on the coffee table by your feet, you stretched your arms above your head with a faint groan, relieving the stiffness from your body after sitting in the same position for much too long. Peeking at the clock upon the wall above the fireplace, you realized with a start that it was almost almost 1 in the morning. Well, at least it was the weekend and you could sleep in. 

Rubbing your hand through your hair, you sluggishly clambered to your feet once you shook them awake and recovered from the pins and needles feeling that prickled at your skin, padding over to the fire to put it out before retreating to your room. Peeling back the covers, you eased your tired body into the warm safety of your bed, and slipped into sleep within heartbeats. 

It was about 3 in the morning when something jolted you out of your sleep, your body lurching into a sitting position as you gasped and looked around the room instinctively, your heart pounding in your ears as you slowly took in your surroundings. The darkness filling your room felt a lot heavier than when you went to sleep, but it wasn't the time of night that was the cause. The air felt almost palpable, and your skin crawled with the feeling that something wasn't right. Your eyes darted to your digital alarm clock to confirm the time as you raised a hand to rub your face, before you froze when a throaty rumble sounded from the foot of your bed. 

Frozen with terror, you saw three pairs of large, milky white eyes blink at you from the pitch black shadows, your breath catching in your throat as a dark figure slowly rose higher until it nearly reached the ceiling.

"I see you're finally awake…" An otherworldly voice purred from the mass, almost sounding as if three voices spoke at once. Feeling your mouth go dry, you struggled to swallow before scrambling back against your head board as it slowly moved closer, an amused rumbling chuckle coming from the being as it watched you. "Don't worry, I mean you no harm…"

Shock resonated throughout your body when the being started to lean over your bed, the moonlight from the window revealing the being in all of their terrifying glory. They were a humanoid-esque being with black opalescent skin that shimmered like ink, their body being at least 7 feet tall, and you realized with a start that their lower half melted into a mass of equally horrifying and beautiful tentacles that varied in size, curling and writhing around your bed. They were massive. 

"W… what are you? Who are you?" You gasped out when you finally found your voice again before being briefly distracted by their large hands pressing down on the bed to support their weight, the dip of the mattress causing you to swallow thickly. The look of sheer awe on your face drew another chuckle from the being leaning over you, bringing your attention back to them as you stared up into their gleaming eyes.

"Why, ever the curious one… I am the void that fills the gaps between the solar planes… my true form is inconceivable for the fragile minds of your kind, so this is the one I have taken. As for my name, it belongs to a language that is long dead on your world, so you can simply refer to me as Nova." They cooed out in a smooth, rich tone before raising a clawed finger to graze over your jawline, drawing a soft gasp from you. "I must say, you piqued my interest, little one…" 

The way those words rolled from Nova's throat caused a shudder to run through your body and a ripple of heat to drop into your lower regions. It was obvious that the otherworldly knew the effect they had on you, as their many eyes crinkled with amusement as they brushed their hand down your neck and over your collar bone, causing your breathing to quick as your body trembled. "May I satisfy my curiosities, little one?" They crooned, receiving an eager nod in return as their fingers caressed the soft skin of your throat.

A pleased coo left Nova as their inky black tendrils crept onto the bed and gently curled around your limbs and waist as you gasped out, shuddering as the silky tentacles brushed against your skin beneath your shirt. An intensifying blush stained your face as you watched the outlines of Nova's tendrils writhing beneath your shirt, a sudden gasp leaving you at the feeling of one coiling around your chest and rubbing against your nipple. This drew Nova's attention to them, their interest piqued as another tendril slid up to coil around the other side as well, rendering you a squirming and whining mess as the cool tendrils stroked your hardening nipples. 

"P-pl-pleease!" You begged desperately while panting and gasping, the tent growing between your legs becoming too much to handle as the feeling of Nova's cool tentacles sliding over your burning skin caused your head to spin and your body to arch into their touch needily.

The being's eyes watched you closely as you unraveled beneath their touch, before they purred out lowly and used a tendril to pull both your shorts and underwear off. "Of course~..." 

The sudden shifting of tentacles beneath your body startled you out of your heated stupor with a choked cry as you were lifted carefully into the air, drawing you closer to Nova's face as their gaze slid over your needy blushing body, before something startled you even further. A toothless maw split open in the smooth skin of the being's face, a long and white tendril-like opalescent tongue sliding from the inky black void of their once hidden mouth. 

Hypnotized by the gleaming tendril in front of you, it took you a few seconds to realize it was sliding between your quivering legs. A startled yell of pleasure ripped from your throat as their tongue licked over your hardening cock, throwing your head back as your hands desperately grasped at the tendrils writhing beneath you, not at all prepared as you saw white for a brief moment.

"O-Oh my god!" You gasped out while shaking, a chuckle rumbling in Nova's throat as they watched you with amusement. "Cute little thing… so sensitive, aren't you?" They purred out before leaning in to bury their massive head between your thighs once more, sliding their wet tongue over your cock again and causing your eyes to roll back in your head. Several tentacles moved to coil around your torso to steady you as you shuddered and writhed from pleasure, sobs and cries leaving your lips as Nova's tongue continued rasping over and curling around your weeping cock, even pumping along your flushed length as one of their hands raised to grip your hip.

"You taste so sweet… your noises are absolutely adorable~" They cooed out while peering down at your shaky form before ducking their head down between your legs again, their void-esque mouth finally closing around you and wrenching a silent scream from you as it engulfed you completely. The white tendril pumped your cock as Nova's mouth sucked at your aching cock and their hand gripped your quaking hips tighter, drawing low cries and sobs from you as your legs turned into jelly, tentacles curled around your thighs to keep you steady.

A white hot heat seared through your body as a knot grew tighter and tighter in your belly, sobbing pleads and gasps leaving your drool coated lips, before Nova's tongue dragging over the slit in your sensitive head caused your world to go white. Your orgasm wracked over your arched body in waves as the other's tongue worked you through it, milking you for every last drop as you sobbed out and spasmed. It took you a good while to come down from your high, a little sob leaving you as Nova's mouth and tongue slid from your hypersensitive cock. 

Your head spun as you were slowly and gently placed on the bed, the being's hands gently stroking over your stomach to sooth you as you caught your breath, your entire lower body numb from the intensity of your orgasm. 

"You did so well, little one… thank you for giving me the opportunity to experience with you..." Nova cooed out in that silky voice of theirs as they gently tucked you in, the tendrils and tentacles retreating into their opalescent form as they, surprisingly, laid on the bed next to you and cradled you to their chest as you slowly slipped into sleep once more.

"Perhaps we can do that again sometime…"


End file.
